Sally's Song
by WritingENOLA
Summary: This is just a short cute little one shot about Sally and her little boy Percy. :)


Sally smiled as she stood in the doorway of her son's room watching him sleep. She had missed him so much when he'd been missing and now to see him here safe and sound was like a blessing. She thanked the gods every day for getting him back to her.

"How's he?" Paul asked putting an arm around his wife. She leaned into him softly.

"He'll be alright." She said simply. Looking at him now she remembered how things used to be back before she had even met Gabe. Now that had been a tough life. She was dead broke with a half-blood son. She had no idea how she was going to raise him or what to expect and she had been terrified.

But things had worked out. They hadn't had the best life, before she moved in with Gabe her and Percy had lived in a tiny apartment it had half a bathroom and one room. But somehow Percy always seemed to make the place seem brighter. He was always a happy child smiling and laughing. She hadn't realized she could love one person so much.

She worked at a small diner back then and since she couldn't afford a sitter and Percy was too young to stay at home he was always there at the little back table with some old paper menu's and a box of crayons that only had 4 colors. But he hardly ever complained. Sure it was rough to raise a demigod and Percy wasn't always easy but he never tried to make her life hard. If anything he was always doing his best to help her out.

And every night when it was time for bed she'd tuck him in nice and tight on the couch's pull out bed and kiss him on the forehead. "Alright time for bed. Close your eyes."

Percy would squirm under the covers until he got comfy and shut his eyes really tight his face scrunching up and Sally would laugh and run her hands through his wayward hair smoothing his brow until he was peaceful and then she'd sing.

 ** _"People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one,_**

 ** _And we've just begun._**

 ** _Think I'm gonna have a son._**

 ** _He will be like him and me, as free as a dove,_**

 ** _Conceived in love._**

 ** _Sun is gonna shine above."_**

Percy would open his eyes and peek out at her as she sang his father's bright eyes looking up at her love reflected in them. He looked so much like his father and one day he was going to be the biggest handful; with his father's pride and her stubbornness. She shook her head fondly at that thought.

Sally smiled down at him and bent down to rub their noses together and he'd giggle loudly as she continued to sing.

 ** _"And even though we ain't got money,_**

 ** _I'm so in love with you, honey,_**

 ** _And everything will bring a chain of love._**

 ** _And in the morning, when I rise,_**

 ** _You bring a tear of joy to my eyes_**

 ** _And tell me everything is gonna be alright._**

She'd hum out the rest of the song softly as he drifted off until he was drooling onto the pillows and she'd sit there and stroke his hair for a little while longer before getting up to clean and get ready for another day singing softly as she looked at their tiny apartment and the tiny bundle of joy snuggled up in his bed. Someday she was going to meet someone good and give her little boy the life he deserved but until then at least they had each other. She didn't know what she'd do without Percy.

Sally looked up at Paul and then back down at her son. And she sang softly.

 ** _"Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign,_**

 ** _Strong and kind,_**

 ** _And the little boy is mine._**

 ** _Now I see a family where the once was none._**

 ** _Now we've just begun._**

 ** _Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun._**

 ** _And even though we ain't got money,_**

 ** _I'm so in love with you, honey,_**

 ** _And everything will bring a chain of love._**

 ** _And in the morning, when I rise,_**

 ** _You bring a tear of joy to my eyes_**

 ** _And tell me everything is gonna be alright."_**

Paul held her close to him and she silently closed the door with one last loving glance at the light of her life. She sent a small prayer of thanks to Poseidon.


End file.
